


Fondest of Names

by SingSangSungDD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, angsty enough if high enough, suggested reading while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSangSungDD/pseuds/SingSangSungDD
Summary: Of all names that you were called, there must be one that you are fond of the most.Would you like to find out? The name that is favored the most.In the mind of Jaehyun and Doyoung.





	Fondest of Names

I’m Jung Yoonoh.

On stage, I introduced myself as Jaehyun. As an idol, a performer, a radio DJ, basically, an artist. 

Fans dubbed me with a lot of sweet and cute names. I love them very much. 

However, there is one name that strike a chord inside me that only one person knows of. 

“Pretty Lover”

He always exhales, as I recall him saying, laid down underneath me as I completely obeyed his order to go deeper. Until his eyes shut, tears fell and his smooth lips gaped open, highly pleased of my craft. 

I, Jung Yoonoh, always known for muscular body, deep and husky voice, face that are unmistakably made to compete with michelangelo’s male sculptures. 

But this hyung. Who is as slender as pale and as pretty, dare I say. Insists on saying how pretty I am. 

I didn’t hate it. I want to know which part of me that I don’t know of. That only he sees. 

He insists on calling me his lover. I couldn’t remember at any moment that I have agreed to being that. 

Yet everytime he calls me for a rendezvous for two, I did not object. I’m enjoying every moment. 

It scares me at times.

But he has the warmest hug and the most soothing words to say to me. Something I didn’t see often coming from him outside of our shared bed and sheets. 

“Jaehyun, you can’t continue like this. Try this note,”

His words are true and it fits his attitude but somehow it feels like a jab whenever he decided to say something like that. 

I figured it hurts my pride at work. I know he is a hyung and he have seen my progress since I have started training. There is this weird thing that made me feel a level of distant when he act like that.

At times like this, I thought to myself, do I see myself as his lover at all. 

“That part of me that you dislike,” He brushes his lips on my fingers before kissing it hard. “I know all of it,”

He would caress me my ego that he severely beat, arms wrapped around me. As much as I tried to push him, deep inside my heart, I want him to do that. 

When he said there are parts of me that he dislikes too, I was surprised and I hated to know it. I shut him off, I don’t want to know. 

I want to have a memory that he likes me. All of me. No room for dislikes. 

At one point, I think I want him to worship me like how he called me that one name I never heard of from anyone else. 

Kim Doyoung. 

Kim Doyoung. 

Kim Doyoung, please always like me. I don’t dislike you. 

I love you. 

Kim Doyoung. 

Kim Doyoung. 

Kim Doyoung is my idol name on stage. 

My real name is really close to that alter ego, its Kim Dong Young and I am very fond of that name. 

Everyone knows that name and I have several nicknames given by family, colleagues and even my own fans. 

As people found the likeliness of my physique to a rabbit, I came to adopt the similarity to me. 

Apparently, I have the same amount of passion as a rabbit is. 

So I took one boy I am very close with, to have a play where we are both lovers. 

I gave him a name that only I know. 

“Pretty Lover? Me? Isn’t that way too off,”

He complained. His pale skin all rosy, breath taken short, hisses could be heard as I consume the rosiest part of him gently, like he would break at any moment where it drives him insane. Until he took me underneath then started to oblige to every words I said. 

I like him like that. Its his stage name on this place only we know. Only us are casted. 

If he could see, that one state of himself, greatly sated on top of me, when he is towering me with all his want in his eyes and when he pouts his deep, pink lips with all his pride hurt. 

It was a pretty sight only I know. 

He probably realized how I have made this stage for us two and he kept a certain distance at time. 

That is good, I do want that while we are working. The further, the better. 

Its private play, no one else should snoops and peek. So it is good to do so.

I tried to push him with my usual jabs. It wasn’t uncommon. That I know of. 

However I must have overdone my play and he took it too far into his heart. 

“Its not like I didn’t know, but you have to amplify it as if I was a child,”

He was genuinely upset. It wasn’t even the time for our play but I guess, a director needs to make sure everything is in perfect condition. 

And so I did.

When I whisper sweet nothings and shared the warmth of my heart to him, he were vulnerable and helpless. 

It melts me. 

My lips that knows no where else but his most virile point, went to his knuckles. Gently. 

All that I need to do is stroke his ego. 

“Please don’t hate me,”

I got a surprising heart break at that moment. 

My initial idea to protect an equipment became humane. 

My intent to nurse his pride were overwhelming. 

It scares me how he has taken some sort of control in me. 

Until he calls me the name that he took in mind for our play. 

I got back on earth, back to the play that I’ve made.

It hurts me somewhere I’m unfamiliar of. 

I call his name as I have him in my brace. The name that anyone would know. 

“Jung Yoonoh,” A part of me wants him. 

“Jung Yoonoh” A part of me wants to love him. 

“Jung Yoonoh,”

Please call me the name that I’m most fond of. 

For I do love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first DoJae or JaeDo fic ever. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
